onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Gatling
Death Gatling (デスガトリング, Desu Gatoringu) is an A-Class Rank 8 professional hero for the Hero Association. Appearance Death Gatling is a young man with black unkempt hair and a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his face. He wears a white cloak, a black leather outfit with many belts attached and has a Gatling gun in place of his left arm. Death_Gatlin_2.png|Full appearance Death_Gatling_Color.png|Death Gatling colored Personality Death Gatling is very strategic when up against monsters. He is very concerned about how his class of heroes are viewed lower than others S-class heroes no matter how good and great effort they put into their heroic jobs and hates losing face, sometimes leading him to fight opponents that are too powerful to gain recognition from both the public and the Hero Association. In battle, he is shown to kill monsters at fast rate to the point of denying them any chance of retaliation with his rapid fire chain gun. Despite his scary and hardened face, he is a man of righteousness. During the battle with Garou, he places great emphasis on the existence of the heroes below S-Class and reveals his strong determination and obsession to prove his worth as a hero. However Garou notes during their battle that Death Gatling's somewhat hypocritical as he denounces the hero ranking of the association but he's more obsessed about it than anyone else. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Death Gatling is seen working with Butterfly DX and Bone to fight with the Hundred-Eyes Octopus, but all three heroes are easily defeated. Super Fight Arc Death Gatling later gathers five other heroes to attack Hundred-Eyes Octopus, but is stopped when Flashy Flash shows up, when he was belittled by him. After Flashy Flash proceeds to blind the monster by slicing all of its eyes, the monster squirms in pain, destroying even more infrastructure nearby. Death Gatling tells everyone to retreat and saves Red Muffler from one of the monster's falling tentacles. For the rest of the fight he is able to do nothing but watch as Flashy Flash and Tatsumaki argue about the monster. Monster Association Arc While in his quest hunting remaining monsters, Death Gatling noticed that Garou trailing him, but situation changed as Garou retreats due to his injury from Saitama's one kick, whom he believe to be King's. Death Gatling later tracks Garou down to a small hut in a park and leads a team of A and B-Class heroes against Garou. Despite gaining the upper hand due to Garou's injuries initially, Garou turns the table on each of the heroes by using their own weapons and attacks against each of them. Death Gatling is the only ones left standing in which he states that Garou is no longer human to be captured alive so he must be killed as a monster. As Death Gatling unleashes his Death Shower, Garou quickly utilizes his Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist to deflect the bullets at him causing the hut behind to be become nearly torn down by the barrage of bullet. As a result, Garou praises Death Gatling and his companions about their effort and cooperation but mocks them heavily in terms of lacking individual strength, stating the situation would have be completely different with an S-Class hero. His critical speech damages Death Gatling's pride to the point where he desperately draws his knife to win against Garou at all cost in order to define the meaningful existence of low class heroes in the eye of the public and the Hero Association. However, Garou punches him directly in the face, knocking him out while at the same time destroying his Gatling gun, showing his disgust over his hypocritical rant. Abilities and Powers As one of the highest ranked A-Class heroes, it can be assumed that he is a highly capable individual. Despite ultimately being defeated by Garou, he was able to seriously pressure the Hero Hunter alongside a team of other A-Class and B-Class heroes. Like his fellow top 10 A-Class heroes, his power is presumably borderline S-Class. Fighting Style Expert Marksman: Death Gatling is extremely skilled in wielding the Gatling gun. He possesses a strong sense of precision and control when using it. *'Death Shower' (デスシャワー, Desushawā): Death Gatling unleashes the full force of the Gatling gun in a concentrated area. Death Gatling greatly increases the cyclic rate of the Gatling gun in exchange for emptying its clip in an instant. Physical Abilites Enhanced Stamina: Death Gatling is always carrying a heavy Gatling gun attached to his arm,despite that he is never shown feeling effects of fatigue. Enhanced Endurance: Death Gatling was able to survive the collapse of a tall building despite being on top of it. Enhanced Strength: Not only he is always carrying a heavy gun but he can fire it constantly without feeling the recoil, showing that he is far stronger than trained top army soldiers. Enhanced Reflexes: Despite not being a close range fighter he could react to Garou's attack by putting his gun in front of it,feat none of his colleagues could accomplish despite them being used to fight in close range.Unfortunately his gun couldn't resist to Garou's punch strength and he got knocked out afterwards. Equipment Gatling Gun: Death Gatling has a high-powered Gatling gun in place of his left arm. It is noted it shoots faster and has slightly larger rounds then a normal gatling gun. Bowie Knife: Death Gatling carries a bowie knife off-hand as a secondary. His skill with it is unknown since he was knocked out by Garou after unsheathing. Major Battles The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned, manga-only readers. Trivia *Originally, Murata wanted to draw him in a feminine style, but went with the Western style due to him being in the same panel as Flashy Flash. *In the webcomic, Death Gatling alone was acting as bait to draw out Garou and capture him. After his failure to defeat Garou, he is knocked out and was saved by the timely arrival of Genos. In the manga, Death Gatling led a team of A-class and B-class heroes to hunt down Garou. As before, Garou defeats them and they had to be saved by Genos. Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:A-Class Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Heroes